Many vehicles include motive functions that are at least partially autonomously controlled by the vehicle. For example, some vehicles include cruise control in which the vehicle controls acceleration and/or deceleration of the vehicle so that a speed of the vehicle is maintained. Further, some vehicles include adaptive cruise control in which the vehicle controls acceleration and/or deceleration of the vehicle so that a speed of the vehicle and a following distance behind a lead vehicle are maintained. Additionally, some vehicles include park-assist features in which the vehicle autonomously controls motive functions of the vehicle to park the vehicle into a parking spot.